One More Night
by xlovelykogan
Summary: Kendall, un jóven que está entrando a un mundo nuevo conoce a Logan, un hombre que solo se preocupa de si mismo, le gusta el sexo y no se enamora... o por lo menos no quiere hacerlo. ¿Pero que pasa cuando sus vidas se cruzan y comienzan a conocerse el uno al otro? Queer As Folk (us) en versión Kogan.
1. Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)

_**¡Nueva historia! Por favor lean lo que tengo que decir.**_

_**Es una historia que tiene un lenguaje un poco ¿no apto? xD **_

_**No quise poner a los típicos Carlos y James porque la verdad no me los imaginaba mucho en esta historia. Así que puse unos nuevos.**_

_**Está basado en la serie Queer As Folk (US)**_

_**Logan **__**es el dominante**__** esta vez.**_

_**Gay, gay, gay.**_

_**Los capítulos son desde la perspectiva de cada uno de ellos. Por ej: este capítulo se basa en el punto de vista de Logan, y en el siguiente le tocará a Kendall y así sucesivamente.(Por Logan o Por Kendall)**_

_**Y mas gay, GaY, GAY**_

**-0-**

**Capítulo 1**_** | parte 1. **_

**Por Logan.**

Llegué como siempre al bar de Babylon para pasar un buen rato. Voy cada noche después del trabajo al bar gay que queda a unas cuadras de mi departamento. Es como para desestresarme después de todo.

Cada vez que entro siempre hago lo mismo. Chequeo al chico del bar que sirve las cervezas. Realmente es sexy, pero solo lo observo. Voy a pedirle una cerveza y mientras me la tomo, le coqueteo diciendo algunas palabras lindas… y por lindas me refiero a _calientes. _Palabras fuera del lenguaje de niños.

Luego de tomarme la cerveza, voy a la pista de baile. Mi lugar es en el centro donde todos me puedan ver y sepan de que yo soy el que manda en este lugar.

Comienzo con un baile lento – por mi mismo, claro – mientras cierro los ojos y separo mis labios como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo. Cuando tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me observa, de a poco voy abriendo mis ojos.

El bar está lleno de personas. Más de lo que podría contar. Hay distintos tipos de personas; los que están comprometidos, pero al momento de entrar a la pista de baile están "solteros". Los que están comprometidos y llevan a sus novios y no dejan que _nadie _observe a su pareja porque si lo haces, es posible que te ganes un golpe. Los que están comprometidos, llevan a sus novios, pero cuando ven a otro tipo sexy que los está observando, se alejan de su pareja actual y escogen al sexy. Los que están solteros, pero al ver al chico que los estaba observando por un buen rato, se enamoran. Y yo… el que está soltero, no se enamora y solo busca diversión.

Y ahí está él. Otro moreno… de hecho se parece al mismo de la semana pasada.

Me acerco lentamente a él mientras paso mis dedos entremedio de mi cabello y le lanzó una mirada sexy que hipnotiza. Él responde, y se coloca detrás de mí.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo en mí. Puedo sentir que literalmente pasa su mano por mi pierna. Comienza por mi rodilla y la sube suavemente hasta llegar a mi polla. Ahí es cuando aprieta su mano en mi pantalón tratando de tocarme. Siento su otra mano tocando mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa.

Y es cuando ya no puedo aguantar más. Me doy vuelta y solo acerco mi cara contra la suya. Lo observo lentamente y tomándolo de la muñeca nos vamos al cuarto especial que tiene Babylon. Ese cuarto especial, es _especial _para follar. Puedo ver que está lleno, pero eso no me impedirá mi deseo.

Me dice que me agache… enserio no sabe quién soy. Así que lo obligo a que él lo haga. Él acepta riendo y lentamente baja el cierre de mis jeans.

No entraré en detalles… pero si que lo hace bien.

Cuando terminamos, salí de Babylon y mis amigos aún estaban en la puerta esperando por mí.

- Dios. Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí Logan – dice mi mejor amigo Tom.

Amo a Tom, pero a veces pienso que tener un amigo de tu distinto equipo no es buena idea. Aunque él fue el que más me apoyó después de todo.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez me he quedado más de lo que te he dicho? – digo mientras coloco mi mano en su hombro.

- Siempre lo haces – interrumpe Jack – pero como somos tus amigos, siempre te esperamos.

- Espero que haya valido la pena – dice Mike.

- Ni te lo imaginas – les digo sonriendo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto. Cuando llegamos, por alguna razón mi cabeza giró a mi izquierda para ver al chico rubio que estaba más allá de nosotros apoyado en un poste. Me observaba.

Fue una conexión con ese chico. En vez de ir a hablar con él, solo me lo quedé observándolo. No podía sacar mi mirada en ese chico.

Así que no perdí mas el tiempo y lentamente me acerqué a él. El chico rubio se quedó algo congelado. Creo que no se esperaba que yo estuviera al lado de él.

Antes de hablarle le miraba sus labios que se veían muy suaves - ¿Cómo estás?

- Solo estaba paseando por los bares – el chico me respondió de la misma forma en que le hablé. Lento y sensual.

- ¿Tienes planes?

El chico rió y sonriendo dijo – Ninguno. De hecho estoy muy aburrido.

- Yo puedo ayudar en eso – me alejé de él y haciéndole una seña, lo llevé a mi auto.

Tom al verme con mi nuevo amigo, se acercó rápidamente a mí – No lo llevaremos. Debe tener a penas 15 años.

Pero no lo tomé en cuenta. Le dije al rubio que se sentara en el copiloto y así lo hizo. Mi destino era mi departamento y no iba a dejar que los demás estuvieran ahí estorbándome, así que los dejé abajo.

Mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar a Mike gritarme en forma sarcástica "¡Gracias!"

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y cuando entré, me quité mi chaqueta de cuero y la lancé a un sillón de la sala de estar. Caminé hacia el refrigerador para sacar una botella con agua cuando me di cuenta de que el chico rubio aún no entraba.

- ¿Vas a entrar?

- ¿Qué? – dice rápidamente con nerviosismo – Oh, si, claro.

- Cierra la puerta.

Cuando veo que la cierra y se acerca tímidamente a la cocina me quito mi camisa. Comienzo a tomar agua mientras lo intimido con mi mirada.

- Uh, este es un lindo lugar – me sonríe mientras observa con cuidado mi departamento

- Bueno – destapo la botella - ¿para que estamos aquí?

Con un movimiento de mi mano coloco la botella arriba de mi cabeza y lentamente dejo que el agua se deslice por mi cabeza, mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Agito la cabeza para quitar algunas gotas que aún estaban en la punta de mi cabello. Puedo ver como el chico me mira lentamente deseándome, pero sin hacer nada.

- Me gusta tu cocina – me sonríe.

- ¿También te gusta el cereal? – comienzo a quitarme los zapatos.

- Si, por supuesto. Pero me gusta más el de maíz.

- No hablo de el que te comes con plátanos – saco de mi bolsillo una pequeña bolsa y se la muestro.

- No consumo drogas. El doctor me dio penicilina una vez y casi me mata – comienza a reírse. Lo cuál es tierno, pero estúpido.

No puedo esperar mas, y rápidamente bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y separo ambas parte de ellos para mostrarle mi polla bajo mis calzoncillos. Comienzo a bajar mis pantalones.

- M-me gusta tu casa.

Lo callo bajando mis calzoncillos y mostrándole completamente mi cuerpo desnudo

- ¿Te vas a quedar o te vas a ir? – Abro mis brazos - … ¿O vas a venir… y luego te irás?

Veo que el chico está boquiabierto observando mi cuerpo mientras se muerde el labio.

- ¿O vas a venir y luego te quedarás?

Es cuando el chico se saca su camisa amarilla a cuadros y lentamente se acerca a mí sin quitarle la mirada a mi cuerpo. Cuando está en mi, acerca su cara para besarme, pero solo abre su boca y comienza a mirarme. Con mis manos tomo su trasero y lo empujo hacia mí.

Comienzo a besar su cuello. Luego su mandíbula, y finalmente beso sus labios lentamente. Comienzo a desabrocharle los botones de sus jeans y puedo sentir que la respiración del rubio se está acelerando.

El chico coloca sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que ya entré en él. Lo beso con más fuerza y con más rapidez mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven entre si. Comienzo a quitar su polera desesperadamente mientras beso sus labios siguiendo de su cuello.

- ¿Cama o cocina? – me detengo

- Cama.

**-0-**

El chico está bajo mío dándole la espalda a la cama. Lo estoy tocando. Mis manos están en su polla. Podríamos decir que lo estoy masturbando.

Amo escuchar sus orgasmos mientras acelero el movimiento de mi muñeca.

- ¿Qué te gustar hacer? - pregunto

- No lo sé… ver televisión, jugar videojuegos…

Comienzo a reír – Me refiero en la cama.

- Oh… esto está bien. Esto es perfecto.

- ¿Te gusta arriba o abajo?

- Ah… arriba- y abajo.

- Oh, entonces eres versátil.

- Y ambidiestro. Las primeras veces no sabía con cuál mano escribir.

Hay algo en el que es un poco extraño…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonar de mi teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – como sabía que este chico era virgen y no me lo había dicho, comencé a acelerar un poco más el ritmo de mi muñeca e hice que el rubio se desesperara - ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es una broma? Claro que no bromeas ¿cuándo sucedió esto? – Más fuerte, más grande el sonido de su orgasmo - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

El chico no pudo aguantar más y soltó un grito dejándome no escuchar nada.

-¿Qué? … es solo un chico – el rubio se sentó – si… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Kendall

- ¡Kendall! – Dije – Iré en seguida.

Me levanté de la cama, tomé la ropa del chico y se la pasé.

- Tienes que irte.

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa

- ¡No puedo! Mis padres creen que estoy en la casa de una amiga.

- ¿Vives con tus padres?

- Sí… aún voy a la escuela- o sea, universidad.

Esto ya me dio mala espina. Le iba haciendo preguntas mientras me vestía

- ¿En que año estás?

- En tercero.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 21 – dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Cuántos tienes?

- 20…

Avanzaba hacia él y mirándolo con cara de _'lo sé todo'_

- 19… 18.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cuento regresivo? – reí.

- Tengo 17.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los niños de hoy?

**-0-**

Llegué a la casa de Tom en mi auto junto a Kendall. Tom se acercó al auto y apoyándose en él dijo:

- ¿Lo trajiste a él?

- No tiene a dónde ir – le respondí – Súbete.

Llegamos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos. Corrimos por los pasillos para llegar a esa habitación que tanto ansiaba desde que Tom me había llamado. Fue un momento muy divertido de hecho. Nos empujábamos para ver quién era el que llegaba primero.

Me detuve antes de entrar a la puerta 34 y dejando escapar un suspiro, entré a la habitación.

Pude ver a Lindsey con bebé en sus manos.

- Oh por Dios…

- Ven y saluda a tu hija – me sonrió.

Caminé lentamente hacia Lindsey - ¿Cuándo nació-

- Como a las 7 – respondió Melanie, la novia odiosa de Lindsey

- De hecho, cuando nació _el. _

- Desearía haber estado ahí

- Pero en vez de eso, estuviste de bar en bar como siempre – interrumpió Melanie.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Tomé al bebé cuidadosamente en mis manos y pude notar que tenía un parecido a mí. Fue un momento realmente hermoso.

- Estamos pensando en el nombre… - dice Lindsay – Melanie quiere llamarlo Abraham como su abuelo, pero a mi me gusta Gus.

Ambos nombres me gustaban, pero no sabía cuál elegir. Así que miré al chico rubio que estaba sonriendo al verme con un bebé.

- ¿Tú que piensas? – le dije.

Pude notar como todas las miradas de los familiares que estaban allí se concentraron en el chico rubio.

- Uh… tu nunca sobrevivirías un día de escuela si te llamaras Abraham… pero Gus está bien – le sonrió a las chicas.

- Gracias – dijo Melanie - ¿pero quién diablos eres tú?

- Se llama K-

Lo olvidé. Y cerré los ojos para poder acordarme.

- Su nombre es Kendall – dijo Tom burlándose.

- Solo es un niño, tiene 17 – me dirigí a la hermosa criatura que estaba en mis brazos – Vamos, Gus. Aquí está tu padre.


	2. Capítulo 1 (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 1**_** | parte 2. **_

**Por Kendall.**

Estaba esperando afuera con Tom en el pasillo. Logan quería que le diéramos un poco de espacio, y por supuesto que acepté.

Traté de iniciar una conversación con Tom, pero él solo me evitaba. Quería preguntarle que diablos pasaba con ese niño nacido. Sí, era hijo de Logan pero ¿cómo? ¿Tuvo relaciones con Lindsey para darle un hijo y para que luego ella lo criara con Melanie? Tenía muchas preguntas pero creo que a Tom no le gusta mi presencia aquí. Pude notarlo cuando me subí por primera vez en el auto de Logan. Pero la verdad, no me interesa. Solo estoy aquí porque no puedo ir a la casa de mis padres y porque quiero estar con Logan.

Cuando salió Logan de la habitación, me paré rápidamente y me tomó la mano. Fuimos afuera del hospital a un lugar oscuro donde nadie nos podía ver. Pude notar que sacó de su bolsillo las drogas que me había mostrado cuando fuimos a su departamento. Me ofreció, pero lo negué.

Después de haberme suplicado y rogado, lo acepté.

Tom llegó al rato y nos obligó a subir al auto para llevarnos a casa.

Mientras él manejaba, Logan y yo nos fuimos en el asiento de atrás. Y sorpresivamente, Logan tenía sus brazos alrededor mío y su cara pegada a la mía. Claramente estaba más drogado que yo. Estaba siempre sonriendo y me miraba los ojos y mi boca. Yo también le seguía el juego

Logan empezó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras teníamos nuestras frentes pegadas. Le pregunté porqué estaba haciendo eso, y me dijo que trataba de imitar a su hijo. Nos reímos como idiotas.

Vi como Tom arreglaba su espejo para ver que lo estábamos haciendo.

- Logan ¿Qué has tomado? – preguntó riendo.

Logan se despegó del respaldo y acercando su boca al oído de Tom cantando – A, B, C, D, E, E, E, E…

- Le estoy enseñando el abecedario a mi chico – se dirigió a mí y colocó otra vez su cara en la mía. Puedo oler el olor de la droga 'E' en mí.

- ¿Tu chico? – dije algo avergonzado.

- Voy a follarte – me respondió. Algo que no esperaba, pero se escuchaba muy sensual de su parte – voy a follarte toda la noche – decía lentamente en mi odio. Yo cerraba los ojos imaginando.

Me miró y con su mano derecha comenzó a desabrochar mis botones del pantalón y a tocarme. Luego agachó su cabeza y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Tom hizo un giro rápido del auto de Logan casi frenando, haciendo que Logan se golpeara la cabeza con la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – se levantó y miró a Tom con odio.

- Lo siento, trataba de esquivar un perro.

No podría decir si había un perro o no. Estaba ocupado viendo como Logan iba a tocarme en la parte trasera del auto. Pero podría decir que no había un perro.

- A la mierda el perro – respondió Logan.

- Como sea. Oye niño, te llevaré a casa ¿a dónde vives?

- El niño se va conmigo – me sorprendí con las palabras de Logan.

- Oh, claro que no.

Logan se acercó mas a mi. Lo que hizo sonreír y dijo: - Haré un examen. No puedes hablar. Pregunta y alternativas. ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo? A, sí. B, sí y C, sí. Tik, tik, tik, se acabó el tiempo, dejen sus lápices. ¿Qué respondes?

- Ninguna de las anteriores. Se va a casa – seguía insistiendo Tom.

- Me voy con él – dije.

Ya me tenía harto Tom, y para hacerlo callar dije que me irá con Logan. Pero por otra parte tenía muchas ganas de entrar otra vez a ese departamento.

- Buen chico. Eres muy inteligente – sonrió, agarró mi cara y comenzó a besarme lentamente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, nos dirigimos rápidamente a su habitación. En serio, aún sigo impresionado por el gran lugar para solo una persona. Cuando nos comenzamos a desnudar me acerqué a él.

- Logan… tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Eres virgen?

- Wow, sí – inteligente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí, noté que estabas muy nervioso. Y también se que no conoces muchos términos – comenzó a reírse – pero no te preocupes. Podemos ir despacio.

- Gracias – le sonreí.

Y sí, estuve muy nervioso cuando entré. Y aún no estoy. ¿Quién sabe si está mintiendo y no a cumplir su promesa? Habrá que averiguarlo.

**-0-**

- Sube tus piernas a mis hombros – me dijo.

- ¿Así? – lo hice.

- Sí…

Iba a comenzar cuando lo detuve.

- Espera… en clase tuvimos una lección de cómo tener sexo seguro.

- Y ahora lo practicaremos – sin moverse, sacó de su velador una bolsa de condón, y con sus dientes lo abrió. Es posible que lo haya roto.

- Sólo… ve lento ¿si? – estaba mas nervioso que antes.

Se acercó un poco más a mí. Y lentamente comenzó a moverse. El dolor entró en mí como nunca lo había hecho. Con mis manos agarré la sábana, y las apreté con mi puño.

- Quiero que recuerdes esto – de detuvo. Creo que vio mi cara de dolor – No importa con quién estés… yo siempre estaré ahí.

Fue cuando sentí que una ola de calor se apoderaba de mí. Sentí que estaba bien con él y que no tenía nada que temer. Me sentí _seguro._

Despegué un poco mi espalda y empecé a besarlo. Él respondió y me empujó para que volviera acostarme en la cama. Luego crucé mis brazos por su espalda y con mis dedos la rajuñaba. Pasaba mis dedos entre su cabello mientras me besaba el cuello. Noté que estaba sudado igual que el mío.

**-0-**

7 de la mañana y el maldito despertador sonaba como una alarma de incendios. Estaba en el velador de mi lado, y vi como Logan con sus ojos cerrados se acercó al velador a apagarlo. Notó que estaba ahí y me abrazó. Luego volvió a su lugar izquierdo de la cama y se volvió a dormir.

Mientras dormía me lo quedé observando. Los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara haciendo que se viera reluciente. Fue como si hubiera visto lo más hermoso en toda mi vida. Quería a Logan. Lo quería para mí.

Me giré y empecé a tocarle el pecho denudo. Pasaba mis dedos lentamente y sentí que Logan comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo, así que lo abracé y apoye mi cabeza en él. Logan se movió y quejándose por lo temprano que era me devolvió el abrazo. Pude sentir de nuevo su cuerpo contra el mío. Me sentí feliz.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – abrió los ojos.

- Dijiste que me podía quedar – dije sorprendido. Creo que no volveré a crear cuentos de hadas.

- Cierto… - giró los ojos y rió – tus padres. Creen que estás donde tú amiga.

Nos sentamos en la cama y con la ayuda de la luz de día Logan pudo ver mejor.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – miró como sus muebles y cosas del departamento estaban esparcidas por el suelo. De hecho, había un gran desorden.

Comencé a reírme, y abrí mi boca para contarle.

- No me digas – me interrumpió con la frente arrugada tratando de poder recordar algo - … me puse a hacer malabarismo.

- No eres muy bueno.

- … Mierda – cerró sus ojos - ¿por qué hago esas cosas?

Yo solo sonreía por lo gracioso que era.

- Te diré por qué – dijo apuntándome – por esa puta de Ana. Me dijo que era éxtasis y creo que no era éxtasis.

- Por eso debes tomar solo las drogas que te receta el doctor o un farmacéutico de confianza.

Logan me miró con cara de _cállate. _Lo cuál me confundió.

- Vístete. Te llevaré a casa-

- No puedes – le dije rápidamente – Tom tiene tu auto-

- ¿Por qué tiene mi auto? – abrió los ojos.

- Estabas-

- Sé lo pasó… estuve ahí. Lo recuerdo todo.

Lo observé. Creo que estoy empezando a amar en la forma en que habla. Es perfecto.

- ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre?

- Kendall…

- Claro.

- ¿Me prestas tu ducha?

- Sí… está por allá – apuntó a su derecha mientras se volvía acostar en la cama – creo…

Eso me hizo decepcionar mucho y dejé de mirarlo. Ya no era el mismo que conocí ayer en la noche. Fue como que si hubiera dormido con otra persona o como si Logan fuera una persona en noche y otra en la mañana. ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Bipolaridad? Drogas y alcohol.

Me dirigí a la ducha, era de vidrio. La abrí y el agua caliente salió. Entré y mientras me mojaba vi como Logan entraba al baño aún desnudo.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró cerrándola. Se colocó detrás de mí. Yo aún seguía un poco enojado porque no se acordaba de mi nombre así que le daba la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tuve un hijo?

- Dijiste que lo recordabas todo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Gus… yo lo elegí – sonreí al recordarlo.

Logan se quejó. Tomó al jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por mi espalda.

- ¿Te la tiraste? – pregunté.

- ¿A quién?

- A Lindsay.

- Que grosero.

- Bueno, de alguna manera tendría que haberse quedado embarazada.

- Me masturbé en una taza y luego se lo metieron a ella.

- Que asco.

Enserio, que asco.

- Entonces… - dije y me giré para verle la cara - ¿lo vas a criar?

- ¿Yo? – Rió – de ninguna manera. Lo harán las lesbianas. Pero estaré ahí… cerca. Para proporcionar una ayuda paterna.

Comenzó a observar mi cuerpo con deseo. Y dejando el jabón a un lado dijo: - ¿Quieres un poco más?

**-0-**

Logan abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar entrar a Tom. Vio que aún no estaba vestido y se acercó a mí

- ¡Apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Lo odio. Se grita y me dice cosas sin que yo le haya hecho algo.

Logan está con él en la cocina. Yo me visto y veo que a Logan se le ha olvidado colocarse sus calzoncillos. Los tomo, los huelo y me los guardo en mi bolsillo.

- ¡Dije que te apuraras!

Logan vestía un traje de oficina, lo que me hace preguntar ¿cuántos años tenía? Cuando salimos del departamento pudimos notar que el auto de Logan tenía destrozado las luces de adelante y que en la puerta tenía escrito "Maricón". Logan preguntó que había ocurrido, y Tom le dijo que unos niños traviesos que vivían cerca de su casa lo habían hecho.

- La verdad no importa, es de la empresa – Logan se acercó a ver las luces rotas – tenemos que llevar al niño a la escuela.

- ¿En esto? – dijo Tom.

- ¿Te importa? – Logan me preguntó.

- Mierda, no.

Quería ser como él y le respondí con su lenguaje de groserías. Logan me sonrió.

Logan manejó lo más rápido que pudo. Quizás debí haberme asustado por la velocidad o porque casi atropella a unas personas pero… solo reía.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, noté que todos nos miraban. Me observaban, miraban el auto y miraban a las personas que iban junto a mí. Eso me hizo ponerme incómodo.

- Llegamos niño – dijo Logan.

- Ve directo a casa después de clases – siguió Tom.

- No te entretengas en el patio ni en el vestuario con tu profesor de gimnasia.

- … ¿No me digas que ya le contaste?

- Aún no

- ¿Contarme qué? – dije sorprendido.

- Nada… - dijo Logan – ya bájate.

Pero seguía allí sentado tratando de no mirar a las personas que se estaban riendo de mí.

- ¡Hey Kendall! – Escuché que Max pasaba por delante del auto, un chico odioso - ¿Me la quieres comer? – y con un acto de burla, se llevó la mano abajo.

Logan abrió la puerta del auto y salió - ¡No, pero voy a patear tu trasero virginal tan fuerte que no te vas a poder sentar en una semana!

Max salió corriendo al ver que Logan lo había intimidado. Fue impresionante.

Me bajé del auto y puse al lado de él para observar como Max corría hacia dentro de la escuela.

- ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? – pregunté.

- Ya me estás viendo – se giró.

- Quiero decir más tarde. Esta noche.

-… - se rió – Quién sabrá dónde estaré esta noche.

Entró al auto y me acerqué a la ventana siguiendo suplicándole.

- ¿Por favor?

Logan solo sonreía y me miraba – _Te veré en tus sueños._

Lo único que pude ver fue a Logan irse en su auto y a mis ilusiones en el suelo riéndose de mi.

Mi amiga Daphne se acercó a mi confundida.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Tu madre llamó. No sabía que decirle. Solo que estabas durmiendo.

Comencé a caminar pero me detuvo.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste? ni me avisaste tampoco… ¿quién era ese?

- Acabo de ver la cara de Dios. Y se llama Logan Henderson.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Wazzzaa! Gracias por sus reviews c: Un aviso! Cambié el nombre del fanfic a "One More Night" (como la canción de Maroon 5) porque creí que era un título un poco más… ¿salvaje? Ok… xD Aquí va el segundo capítulo.**_

**-0-**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Por ****Kendall****.**

Era la hora del recreo y Daphne no paraba de hacerme preguntas acerca del "misterioso hombre" con el que andaba. Pero la verdad no la tomaba mucho en cuenta. Saqué mi cuaderno con hojas blancas y comencé a dibujar. El patio es un lugar lindo para hacerlo. Sobretodo si estás en la cancha de los jugadores de football viéndolos jugar.

Mientras mis ojos estaban en mi dibujo, mi mente estaba en Logan. No podía dejar de pensar en esa noche maravillosa que había pasado ayer. Recordaba su olor, su cuerpo, sus besos y en la forma en que entré en él.

Solo no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Pero aún sigo preocupado por Daphne.

- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo anoche? – le pregunté dejando a un lado mi cuaderno de dibujos.

- Dormir, al igual que yo – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Vas a contarme?

- Es algo complicado…

- ¿Complicado?

- Bueno, la verdad… - dije algo tímido.

- ¿La verdad…

- Tuve sexo – vi como los ojos de Daphne se abrían – toda la noche. Lo hice con Logan hasta el amanecer.

- ¡Espera, espera! – Me interrumpió - ¿Logan es el tipo que te vino a dejar en su auto?

- Sí… - suspiré.

Daphne sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerlo. Estaba callada y miraba al suelo

- ¿No te sorprende? – dije al fin.

- La verdad… no – seguía comiendo – Es solo que… me molesta que no me lo hayas… dicho.

- ¿Qué iba a ir a tener relaciones sexuales? – reí.

- Que eras gay – me miro seriamente.

- Ah, eso…

Ella es mi mejor amiga y creo que se merecía saber que ya no me gustan las chicas. Me siento algo mal por no habérselo contado. Pero a decir verdad, a Daphne no le sorprende.

- Lo siento – me disculpé.

- No te preocupes – me ofreció su chocolate, el cuál acepté – Tenías que estar preparado para decirme. Eso es todo.

- Gracias

- ¿Y que se sintió? – se reía mientras se tapaba la boca.

- Fue la perfección en todo su significado

- Wow…

- Ahí estaba yo abajo y el arriba penetrándome – sinceramente no quería entrar en detalles pero no podía contener mi entusiasmo.

- Ugh… - se quejó – eso debió doler.

- Solo al principio – le sonreí – fuimos lento. El dolor se fue cuando vi su cara. Su perfecto rostro. Sus ojos marrones, sus hoyuelos, su cabello suave, su… diablos, su cuerpo – Daphne se rió mas fuerte – Su cuerpo era todo tan maravilloso.

De pronto recordé las palabras lindas que me había dicho Logan: _"__No importa con quién estés… yo siempre estaré ahí"_

- Me dijo que quería estar ahí para mí… y yo quise que así fuera. Aún no siento en mi como si estuviera ahí. Dios, Daphne, todos hablan de tener sexo pero… esto fue diferente. Yo _si _lo hice.

**Por ****Logan****.**

Terminé la aburrida reunión del trabajo. Fui al baño y me di cuenta que alguien más había entrado. Lo miré y vi que era el mismo tipo de la reunión a quién le había echado un ojo. Sabía que también era gay, pero no tenía nada que perder.

Se acercó al wc y lo observé.

Estaba un poco nervioso por mi mirada, pero sabía que por dentro le gustaba que lo hiciera. Era un poco más alto que yo. Moreno, y con un buen traje de trabajo.

- Tu presentación – dijo mientras no dejaba de ver mi polla. Sus ojos van hacia allí o a mis ojos – fue muy impresionante.

Lo miré - ¿Eso crees? - le sonreí y bajé mi mirada para observársela a él mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Él rápidamente alejó su mirada.

- Sí… fue muy impresionante.

- Me alegro de que te gustara… para eso estamos aquí – subí mis boxers y mis pantalones. El tipo que estaba a mi lado separó un poco sus labios y no dejaba de observarme - …para darle gusto al cliente.

**Por ****Kendall****.**

- ¿Entonces que es él ahora? – Preguntó Daphne mientras caminábamos - ¿Es tu novio?

- ¿Qué? – Reí – Daphne por favor, apenas nos conocimos…

- Pero… ¿tú lo amas?

- No lo se…

Ambos nos miramos sin decir nada. Hasta que hablé casi gritando.

- Bueno sí, lo amo – Daphne rió.

- ¿Y él te ama a ti?

- Creo que si, me lo dijo.

- ¿Cuándo? – Daphne se emocionó

- Cuando nos íbamos para la escuela. El me dijo que me amaba. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

Odio mentir.

Pero cuando Daphne me preguntó de que si lo amaba, sabía la respuesta pero… ¿la de él? ¿Me amaba? Y fue donde entendí de que quizás no estaba enamorado de mí sino que algo confundido. Así que inventé eso del beso para que Daphne no creyera que Logan es uno de esas personas que andan de hombre en hombre sin importarle. Pero de que estoy seguro es que lo amo. Amo todo de él. Es como un sueño. Es como esa típica persona especial por la que estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo. Y sé que Logan es el indicado.

**Por ****Logan****.**

Terminamos de limpiarnos las manos. Arreglé mi cabello y mi corbata… aún no sé porqué lo hice si quiero algo más que una conversación con ese sujeto. Ten paciencia, el vendrá a ti. Y si eso no sucede, ve tú por él.

- Bueno creo que… deberíamos volver al trabajo – dijo algo tímido.

- Sí, eso parece – continué.

- Fue un placer – el tipo me ofreció su mano para que la estrechara con la suya. ¡Ja! Un placer…

- Podría ser más si lo deseas – tendré que ir por él.

- ¿Disculpa?

Solté una pequeña risa y tomándolo de su corbata lo llevé a uno de los baños y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Lo estreché contra la pared y comencé a desabrocharle su pantalón. Desesperadamente el sujeto hizo lo mismo: desabrochó los botones de mis pantalones.

- ¿Sabes? Yo nunca me equivoco – le dije. Me acerqué a su boca para besarlo pero me detuvo.

- Yo no beso…

- Si… claro – dije irónicamente y rápidamente comencé a besarlo con fuerza.

Rompí su camisa y besé su pecho mientras sentía el orgasmo que salía por su boca. Lo di vuelta, crucé sus brazos, y los subí por encima de su cabeza. Con una mano sujetaba las suyas y con la otra bajé mis pantalones y los de él. Besé su cuello y sus orejas con fuerzas hasta que ambos pudiéramos llegar a nuestro orgasmo máximo.

**Por ****Kendall****.**

Ya era de noche y pensaba volver al bar para poder encontrarme con Logan una vez más. Enserio necesitaba volver a ver a ese chico que no podía sacar de la cabeza. Abrí mi armario y busqué ropa para la noche. Pero no encontraba nada.

- ¡Mamá! –grité desde mi habitación - ¿Has visto mi camisa?

Escuché como mi madre entraba a buscar en los cajones.

- Aún no entiendo porqué vas a volver allí…

- ¿Lo encontraste? – cambiando de tema de conversación.

- No.

Se acercó a mí mientras yo desesperadamente buscaba algo para ponerme.

- Kendall, yo y tu padre hemos gastado dinero para comprarte toda esa ropa que tienes ahí – apuntaba al armario – No entiendo porque tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con Daphne.

- Esto no sirve – mientras buscaba. No ponía mucha atención a las palabras de mi madre - ¡lo encontré! – me coloqué la camisa.

- Eso es muy apretado…

- Lo sé – sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta para irme

- ¡Kendall! – me detuve – dame un beso de despedida.

**Por ****Logan****.**

- Un millón de dólares…

- Esa es la idea.

- ¡Un puto millón de dólares! – repetí.

- Logan por favor, vas a despertar al bebé – Lindsay tenía a Gus en sus brazos.

- La respuesta es no.

- ¡Te lo dije! – intervino Melanie – Además, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Lindsay me dijo que te ofreciste a ayudarla. Eres su padre.

- Eso es muy diferente a un seguro de vida – me senté al lado de Lindsay y comencé a hacerle cariño al bebé

- Es simplemente en caso de que algo te suceda – insistía Melanie sentándose al otro lado de Lindsay.

- Oh si, moriré atado a unas vía del ferrocarril. O en una explosión gasolinera – me burlé – sabes… me imaginado las grandes muertes que has inventado para mi Melanie.

- ¿Cómo en caso de enfermarte?

- Eso está mejor.

Melanie es odiosa. Le encanta pelear conmigo. Como ella dice… no soy su único padre. Ella tendrá que hacer de ese papel también porque la que hace de madre es Lindsay.

- Escucha – Lindsay me miró – No es para nosotras, es por nuestro hijo. Queremos estar seguras de que no le pase nada malo.

- ¡Y lo único que tengo que hacer es morir!

- Y con suerte – Melanie tomó unos papeles que estaban en la mesa de centro – no antes de que firmes estos papeles.

- Eres odiosa ¿lo sabias?

- Sip…

**-0-**

Llegué al bar junto a Tom y pudimos observar que Mike estaba cantando en un escenario karaoke. Se ve muy ridículo, pero es gracioso.

Mi sonrisa se borró cuando pude observar la cabeza de un chico rubio que estaba de espaldas mío. No hizo falta de que se diera vuelta para reconocerlo.

- Oh por Dios, justo lo que esperaba ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pregunté a Tom.

- Kendall… lo recuerdo y no me acosté con él. ¿Por qué tú no? – Tom me dio su cerveza

- Porque yo si.

Cuando me iba a acercar a él, el niño se dio vuelta y me vio. Pude ver como una gran sonrisa salió de su rostro. Me saludó pero no respondí.

- Dime Donson… - tomé un sorbo de cerveza - ¿cómo están las cosas en el arrollo?

- Mm… Kendall.

- Como sea.

Me acerqué donde mis amigos que estaban sentados en una mesa. El niño me siguió.

Comencé a contarle la aventura que tuve con el tipo de la reunión y todos quedaron impactados.

- Era como Patrick Swayze en Dirty Dancing – les explicaba – sin su camisa.

- Dirty Dancing… - dijo el niño – Esa es una película muy vieja.

- ¿Qué? – interrumpí su sonrisa.

- Dije que es una película muy vieja.

- No es tan vieja…

- ¿Y tú cuantos años tienes?

No esa pregunta otra vez. Cada vez que recuerdo mi edad me deprime. Me siento como si ya fuera a envejecer. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse porque saben que no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – me acerqué al niño.

- Mm… ¿33?

Wow.

- Vete a la mierda – le dije mientras el niño se sonrojaba.

- Tiene 27 – dijo el estúpido de Tom.

- Tú también vete a la mierda – dije.

- Pronto cumplirá los 28 – agregó Mike.

- Y nos acercamos a los 30 – habló Jack.

¿Enserio vamos a hablar de cómo mi juventud se desvanece?

Me fui rápidamente enojado del bar. No aguanto estar ahí.

**Por ****Kendall****.**

Salí a la calle para ir a buscar a Logan… pero ya no estaba. Vi que los otros chicos salieron también y se alejaron. Menos Tom.

No sé que le pasó, pero me invitó a comer una hamburguesa. Y como no tenía nada más que hacer, dije que si. Mi plan de encontrarme con Logan y estar con él, fracasó.

- Recorrí este camino solo para verlo y no quiere saber nada de mi.

- Bueno… lo que tienes que saber sobre Logan – habló Tom – Es que no es tu novio. A Logan no le gusta el asunto de los novios.

- Pero… tu no estabas ahí cuando lo hicimos. De hecho, no sabes nada de lo que hicimos. Como me besaba, me miraba, me sentía. No sabes nada.

- Sé esto… Logan es una persona envidiosa. No le importa a nadie más que a él. Si fuera tú me olvidaría de él.

No se si guiarme por las palabras de Tom. Él lo conoce más que yo. Y de seguro que es así. Pero me rehusó a pensarlo. Creo que es mejor que Logan mismo me lo diga. Porque de que hubo conexión entre nosotros esa noche, lo hubo.

- No te había visto por aquí – dijo una señora que estaba detrás del mostrador. Probablemente trabaja aquí.

- Es nuevo – dijo Tom.

- Y guapo.

- ¿Podemos ordenar? – dije algo incómodo.

- Hazlo – se dirigió a Tom – y que sea la primera vez que lo hagas esta noche ¿verdad?

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa, él… - me miró – también.

- ¿Por favor? – dijo la señora.

- Por favor – respondió Tom rodando los ojos.

- Tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas cariño, no puedes andar rondando las calles con el estómago vacío – la señora hizo un pequeño cariño en mi mejilla. Me hizo sonreír.

- Que extraña mujer. Pero increíble – le dije a Tom mientras se alejaba.

- Sip… es mi mamá.

Quedé sin palabras.

Cuando terminamos de comer y de hablar con la mamá fantástica de Tom, salimos a la calle.

- Tu mamá es increíble. Y cocina las mejore hamburguesas.

- Gracias. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, gracias – sonreí – una amiga me prestó su auto.

- De acuerdo… y recuerda de lo que te dije de Logan.

- Lo sé pero… ¿no crees que exageras?

- No.

**Por ****Logan****.**

Estaba en mi departamento. Abrí mi gran espejo y comencé a peinarme el cabello. Vestí mi mejor ropa y rocié perfume por mi cuerpo. Me ponía de costado para ver si mi cuerpo y mi trasero lucían bien. Y claro que si.

- Yo te follaría – me decía a mi propio reflejo. En serio que me veo guapo.

Escucho el tock tock de la puerta. De un salto corro hacia la puerta para recibir a mi nueva pareja para tener sexo. Cuando estoy enojado, lo único en lo que pienso es en eso.

Busqué al sujeto en Internet en una página porno. Y puedo decir que por sus fotos tiene un gran cuerpo. Abro la puerta. Quiero tener una noche de pasión por un sujeto que-

- Santa mierda

Es ese niño rubio otra vez en la puerta de mi departamento, Kendall.

- Oh, lo siento no quería molestarte – dice

- No puedes venir sin decírmelo.

- Solo quiero hablar

- No hay nada de que hablar

- Por favor – me suplica – no me demoraré mucho ¿puedo pasar- el niño trata de pasar mi puerta pero lo detengo. Ya me está empezando a irritar.

- No… oh cielos – el chico de Internet llegó. Y puedo decir que está muy bueno.

El chico desconocido entra a mi departamento y comienzo a chequear su cuerpo. Y me refiero a todo el cuerpo.

- Último piso, no está mal – dice el sexy ardiente que acaba de llegar a mi departamento - ¿Quién es él? ¿Haremos un trio?

- Él no es nadie y no, no haremos nada con él – digo enojado.

- ¡Necesito hablarte Logan! – puedo notar que hay lágrimas en los ojos del niño.

- Estoy ocupado – le respondo. ¿Enserio quiere hablar cuando tiene a un caliente hombre ahí?

- ¿Quién es él? – dice algo enojado o… ¿Celoso?

- Lo siento por no presentártelo. Kendall, él es el señor folla bien. Señor folla bien, te presento a Kendall.

- Mi nombre es George – dice el tipo.

- Lo siento – me dirijo al niño – George… el que folla bien.

- Ni siquiera lo conoces – me reclama una vez más

- Esperaba hacerlo. Ahora ¿por qué no mejor te vas a su casa? – cierro la puerta en sus narices.

Me acerco de a poco al sujeto para quitarle la camisa, pero me detiene.

- Eso fue grosero

- ¿Qué?

- No fuiste amable con él. Es solo un niño. Deberías hablar con él.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿El padre folla bien?

Le hace una seña para que lo haga. Enserio, ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

De todos modos, bajo. Cuando salgo a la calle, veo que el niño se dirige a un auto.

- ¡Oye! – el niño sigue caminando y saca las llaves de auto – Acabo de dejar a un extraño en mi casa solo por venir a verte, así que no huyas ¿si?

Coloco mi mano en la puerta del piloto para que no la pueda abrir.

- ¡Te acuestas con quien sea! – se acerca a mi - ¡Eso está mal! Y yo- yo pensaba… - se queda callado.

- Ya fuiste mío. Lo que sucedió anoche… fue diversión. Tú me querías a mí, yo te quería a ti. Eso es todo.

- ¿Follar?

- ¿Qué pensabas que quería? – la respiración del niño comienza a acelerarse mientras miraba al suelo. Esto ya me está preocupando un poco.

- Escucha. Yo no creo en el amor. Yo solo creo en follar. Es honesto, es divertido y puedes llegar a tener demasiado placer… el amor es… algo que la gente normal dice para que puedan follar y terminen abrazándose el uno a otro porque todo se basa en mentiras. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces ve a buscar una niña muy bonita… - reflexiono un poco cuando veo que Kendall me está mirando como si le hubiera roto el corazón en pedazos. – Y cásate.

- Eso no es lo que quiero… _te quiero a ti._

- No puedes tener a un viejo – wow, nunca creí que diría eso. En especial en frente de él – Eres muy joven para mi. Tú tienes 17 y yo 26.

- ¡27!

- Oh si… 27. Ve a casa y has tu tarea.

Kendall abre la puerta de su auto y comienza a llorar mientras se sienta. Eso me hizo ponerme algo triste. La verdad quería hacerlo. Quería quitarlo de mi vida para siempre porque de seguro que se convertiría en un acosador. Creía que todo se iba a solucionar. De que él lo comprendería porque… así es como soy. Y si no puede comprenderlo… es su problema.

Pero por otra parte puedo sentir su corazón roto en el mío. Puedo sentir la decepción que está sintiendo de mi en estos momentos. No puedo creer que me pase algo así.

Es justo ahí cuando enciende el auto y se va dejando un vacío.


End file.
